yvesiafandomcom-20200215-history
Valtor
''Personality Profile'' He is a considerably strong wizard, who aspires to become the most powerful wizard in all the dimensions.To do so, he turns people into monsters that mindlessly serve him, and places a mark that resembles a "V" on other people, so they too will serve him, in order to conquer each planet or realm. He, like Bloom, was born from the Dragon Fire, but unlike Bloom, he was born from its dark side. He was with the Three Ancient Witches when they destroyed Domino; He was once Ms. Griffin's companion when they were young, it was at this time that he met Bloom's parents, Queen Marion and King Orital of Domino , who were both much stronger than him. He was sent to the Omega Dimension the day Domino was defeated. According to the original version, when the Great Dragon created the Magic Dimension, a piece of its Flame mixed with the original Darkness. This piece of the Dragon's Flame was found by the Ancestresses, who shaped it into a boy. They raised this boy as if he were their own son and made him one of the most powerful wizards existing. When he became old enough they sent him to conquer all the dimensions. He was together with his "mothers" when they attacked Domino, but was sealed during the final battle with the witches into the Omega Dimension by Queen Marion and King Oritel for about 17 long years, until the Trix found and freed him. Valtor is the Villian That always Try's to kill Yvesia , Yvesia killed his daughter and now he try's to get revenge.But always get stopped by Sapphire and Yvesia . He also try's to rule the home planet of yvesia , Pandora . Appearance As a human, Valtor is revealed to be a very pale, tall, blond, gray-eyed man, with his attire consisting of a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt, violet dress pants, and gray boots. He wears a long maroon jacket over this formal suit. As a demon, Valtor is a gargoyle creature, maroon in color, with a huge, muscular build, large bat-shaped wings, and light-blue eyes seemingly without any pupils. Magical Abilities Valtor's powers are from the Dragon Fire, but from its Dark Side,he is like Bloom, but she is in the light side.Valtor has a huge array of spells and abilities. His trademark spell is the Mark of Valtor, an enchantment that puts its target under Valtor's command. The Mark can also turn people into monsters (like mermaids from Andros) and boost one's magical abilities (like Chimera and Cassandra). Also, he has a very fearsome spell called Grasp of Darkness, which renders somebody blind, similar to Darcy's Optical Darkness, except that it's permanent and impossible to break except using Fairy Dust. Other attacks include firing bolts of energy, flames, and telekinesis. In "Wizard's Anger," is revealed that Valtor can turn into a huge demon. In this form, he's much bigger stronger, has enhanced magic resistance, and has wings, despite being able to fly without them. However, as seen in "A New Beginning," he can use his wings to rise powerful winds. Another of his skills is that he is an expert at telling lies, which he has done several times through out the third season, which people can easily believe, even easier than the lies which the other villains in the series have said, and which appear to be sometimes more effective than using magic. He appears to have a more cunning mind than most of the other villains to have appeared in the series, and uses it very efficiently, like when he told everyone that he would steal the Eye of the Ancestresses (an ancient relic) at the Museum of Magix so that the security places it in the Agador Box, which was what he in fact wanted to steal. *It can be presumed that it was partly because of his lies that he had been imprisoned in the Omega Dimension by Marion and Oritel since they had sealed him there because they believed he had killed both their daughters while in fact Bloom was still alive and Daphne had been killed by the Ancestresses, not by Valtor. Valtor maybe lied to the King and Queen to weaken them, but this backfired against him. *His constant lies are what indirectly caused his final defeat and destruction by Bloom, since he told her that he had defeated and absorbed her parents, which was later revealed to be a lie. Before being defeated Valtor told Bloom that it was in fact the Ancestresses who were the cause of the disappearance her parents, and that if they allied together against the old witches they could still save them. It could be that Valtor was in fact telling the truth, as in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, it was seen that the Ancestral Witches caused the disappearance of Marion and Oritel and that only after Bloom defeated them that she saved her parents, but Bloom thought he was lying again and destroyed him. Trivia *He has Orange/Yellow Hair *When he is demon , he has no pupils or any clothes *He has a Crush on an other villian , Casey *He hates Yvesia but Helps her sometimes *He Ruled Pandora for a time *Right now he rules Juicon *He age is unknow Gallery Angelia and valtor by amber0productions-d35bwd4.jpg Valtor at Ohm.png why_____by_amber0productions-d35elty.png|Angelia , Amber and Valtor